


Quizzing 101

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Quiz Show - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was prepping for another Quiz Show and needed new people to try out. I decided to pay him a visit..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizzing 101

I walked into the classroom and let out a breath. Patrick was sitting behind the desk, scribbling something down. No one else was in the room. My hand tightened on the door knob before I closed the door slowly, locking it.

He looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly before he stood up and welcomed me into the room "Take a seat anywhere" his voice short, annoyed and very frustrated. I sat and watched him move over to the board. He started telling me about what being part of his team would entail. 

In all honesty, I didn't give a fuck about what he was saying but his voice, the way he flexed his fingers, his blue eyes had me focused. I followed his every movement and word as if it held the meaning of life. He cleared his throat and my eyes moved to his. I could see something behind those eyes. I smiled and crossed my legs, my skirt riding up and exposing my thighs to his eyes.

"Do you think you're up for the challenge?" He asked, his eyes running up my legs before moving back to my face. I nodded at him as I moved the buzzer on the table closer to me, I leaned forward and watched his eyes move towards my breasts before he cleared his throat and started to quiz me.

I purposely answered every question wrong, watching the way his eyes grew a little angrier every time "Come here. You'll need to answer this next one on the board" He said, his voice full of annoyance as he said it. 

I stood up and walked over to the board, grabbing the chalk and started to write the answer. I felt him hover over me, his breath near my ear and causing me to shiver slightly. He put his hand over mine, stopping the motion "Wrong. Wrong. Wrong" He growled out before he pulled me over to his desk.

He sat down and in a blink of an eye I was thrown over his legs "You need to be punished" He said before I felt him move my skirt up. I swallowed hard and let out a small moan as he ran his fingers over my ass cheek before he slapped my ass.

I yelped as he kept going. Small little strikes at first then a bit harder, faster. I was shaking and moaning as he continued. He stopped after he'd counted out my mistakes and then put my skirt back into place. He helped me up and I looked at him as he sat there, his hard on clearly visible.

"I knew there was something" I said as I straddled his lap and heard him let out a long breath. I grinded down against him and felt his hands move up my legs, pushing my skirt up to my waist. He ran his fingers over my skin, teasing his fingertips over my thighs. He watched me as he traced the pattern in the material of my underwear.

"Very perceptive" He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and far more skilled than I ever imagined. I kissed back, moaning as his tongue ran over my lips. I panted against his mouth as I moved my hands down his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He stood up suddenly and my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hardness against me and I whined in the back of my throat. I shouldn't be doing this but I wanted him inside me. Fucking me until I couldn't think of anything else but him. About his lips, his hands, his body. 

"Patrick.. " I moaned as he gently lowered me over the desk, throwing papers aside before he opened a drawer, shifting things around and pulling out a condom. I couldn't help but laugh as he smiled at me before he put it in my hand and stepped back to undo his pants.

I watched with rapt attention as he pulled down his pants followed by his underwear. I let out a surprised gasp as I saw his cock. I should have know that he'd be well endowed based on the length of his fingers alone but I didn't expect that "So brainy men have big penises. Got it" I said as I ripped at the condom wrapper and he chuckled before I slipped it on slowly.

His eyes slipped closed as I rolled it down, teasing my fingers over it for longer than necessary. I loved the way his breathing speed up and his body shook. He pulled his shirt off then focused his eyes on me as I reached the base. His hands moved to my skirt, slipping it off before he removed my underwear.

I could see his eyes take in every inch of my body as he pulled them off slowly. His thumbs running down my legs until he let them fall to the ground "Your skin is soft" He whispered as he straightened back up and slipped my shirt off and easily undid my bra, licking his lips.

"Beautiful" He said as he guided me to sit on the desk as his hands ran over my body. His mouth found his way back to mine as his fingers teased over breasts. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Save slow for another time.. I need you" I said impatiently as I ran my fingers down his chest. He kissed me again and leaned in, pushing me back against the desk. I felt his fingers move to my hips as he slowly pushed inside me. I moaned against his lips as he thrust all the way in.

"As you wish" He said before he pulled back, slamming back into me. I whimpered and moaned as he speed up with every thrust. I ran my fingers down his arms and leaned into kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip as I tried to meet his thrusts.

He changed the angle and I screamed as he fucked me harder. I felt my toes curl and back arch hard as I came with his name on my lips. I clenched around him and he growled as his own took him. His thrusts going from punishing to slow. He braced himself on the desk as he pulled back. 

I hissed and whimpered as I sat up. My body was still shaking when he touched my skin gently, His brow furrowed as he asked if I was okay. I let out a small laugh and kissed him. There was so much I had to teach Patrick and I would love every single one of those lessons.


End file.
